1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sizing composition. More particularly, it relates to an internal sizing composition for paper and a method for sizing paper products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, it has been proposed to use substituted cyclic dicarboxylic acid anhydrides as sizing agents in combination with emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene sorbitan trioleate, and polyoxyalkylene alkyl or alkyl-aryl ethers. Among these emulsifiers, the former has poor emulsifiability and requires complex high shear homogenizing equipments. On the other hand, the latters provide size mixtures easily emulsifiable with water, but sizing compositions containing the emulsifiers are of poor stability.